Terrible Things
by Oceanblue1616
Summary: Ron's account of his and Hermione's short life together. Based on the song Terrible things by Mayday Parade


Terrible Things

Based on the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade.

"You know Hugo when I was your age all I wanted to do was fall in love, it was all I could think about. I had known your mother for many years back then but I hadn`t noticed her until then. She was suddenly the most beautiful woman I`d ever seen. She was the girl of my drams. And do you know what she told me? She said to me "Ron, I can`t help but notice you staring at me for the sixth time in the last hour, I know I shouldn't say this because it is probably too straight forward of me – I'm no seer but I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me." Now Hugo, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible to a person, love can do terrible things to a person. And I know that you'll probably find this boring but it would mean a lot to me if you would just listen.

Now most of the time I would have firewhiskey and she would have butterbeer, but I swear to Merlin more than three of those made her tipsy! We helped each other get over our scars from the war and we soon learned to laugh at them. You know the word mudblood? I don't ever want you to say that word because your mother was called that so many times and the same woman who killed my brother Fred carved it onto her arm with her dark knife, we couldn't remove it after the war. It was too deep and the dark magic prevented that. Maybe when you're older I'll show you some of my scars Hugo. Maybe.

Your mother's favourite thing to do was to sit outside in the middle of the night and look at the stars. She could name almost every constellation we could see! Did you know that when we were at Hogwarts her favourite class was Astronomy? She said to everyone else that it was transfiguration or charms but it was really astronomy. I loved that about her. She wasn't afraid to be different, something I was actually almost envious of.

Your mother and I – we shared everything. Even if it was something boring like her views on the latest fashions of the wizarding world. I can still picture the way her chocolate eyes sparkled when we reminisced about our years at Hogwarts and the way her curls bounced when she ran. I'm sorry Hugie, was that too sappy for you? I'll keep going with our story then.

We were so in love, your mother and I. I barely noticed anything else when I was with her. I almost got kicked out of the auror academy because I was too busy daydreaming about your mother. We were so young at the time. But we were too dumb to care really; we didn't care what anyone else said about us.

When I proposed to her she had already given birth to your sister Rose and she was almost a year old. Don't tell your sister this but we actually hadn't wanted a child that young. We loved Rose anyways; I like to believe that when we had Rose our relationship grew stronger. So anyways when I proposed to your mother I wrapped up her ring with paper and string and I said Hermione I've made you a present with paper and string. When she opened it her eyes went so large I thought it was a wonder they didn't pop out 0of her head! The ring was something I had spent months saving up for. Even though we already had loads of money I didn't want to spend our money. I wanted to spend MY hard earned money. The ring was a diamond and it was surrounded by miniature rubies on a gold band. It was kind of small for an engagement ring but it your mother loved it. And I said, you know that I love you Hermione, will you marry me? Her eyes filled with tears and at first I thought they were tears of joy but then I could see something was terribly wrong. Now Hugo, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things. And one day I hope and pray that God shows you differently, then he did to me.

Your mother, with that ring on her finger said "Ron, can I tell you a terrible thing?" My stomach dropped to the ground Hugo. I thought I was going to be rejected by her but what really happened was so much worse. She said "I was going to tell you but I never got the right time to do it. I went to St. Mungos yesterday and I'm pregnant!" I wasn't sure why that was so bad but then she said, "the healers told me that I'm sick, with a muggle disease called cancer. It's incurable. The healers said, that I only have one year left to live." I thought that my whole world had just collapsed. There was no way that my Hermione, my strong, invincible Hermione that survived a war could die. She said, "Please don't be sad because I really believe, you were the best thing that ever happened to me."

After a year she I had a new baby son but she was gone. So Hugo, don't fall in love there's just too much to lose. If you're given the choice to walk away then do it! Don't let the girl get to you. I don't want the same thing that happened to me, happen to you. Now Hugo, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things. I don't want you to lose your heart, the same way I lost mine."

The two boys sat on the old couch in the dusty living room crying, one for his lost love and the other, for the mother he never knew.

THE END

A/N: That was my first story so I hope you enjoyed it! I know the timing was off from the real book/movies but it fit with the song like that. Please review! I do like suggestions on more stories! (They don't all have to be tragedies :p) And I also like constructive criticism :D But please don't be too harsh. The song was by Mayday Parade and it's called Terrible Things. Thanks again!

~Bailee 3


End file.
